Finish the Fight
by Glass57
Summary: Kray is alone. His team is gone. And he is in need of a way to escape the nightmare he now lives. With constant flashbacks and the merciless covenant along with the reforming rebels. A challenge is putting it lightly.
1. Introduction

Kray

V-766

12:43

The battle had left him scared. So many of the people he once called his brothers and sisters, had died. As far as he knew, he was the last surviving Spartan-III. Zach had died from an energy blade through the abdomen which in a sick way is poetic justice with the way he lost his arm. Alice, who always looked out for him in the end died by his side from a brute gravity hammer. Anders had taken on overwhelming amounts of covenant with his sniper until it ran dry then he fought with his knife and hands till his inevitable death. Kyle was MIA. Rilanna. Rilanna died in the covenant super carrier along with a dozen other Spartan-III's including Sam. Sam was the youngest. A teenager. But to the Spartans that knew him, he was a hero.

Now Kray is only on a planet that held so much bitter memories that would never leave him. He wondered how his old instructors were handling things. He saw Spartan 051, Kurt, listed as MIA. With Spartans. That normally meant death. Tom, Lucy, CPO Mendez, multiple Spartan-III's from Gamma team, three Spartan-II's, along with some scientist lady called Halsey were found where Onyx had once been.

The memories enveloped him so much he thought he was still there. But no. He was alone, looking for a way out of this hell. He had walked through the ruins of cities. He found crashed ships from both the Covenant and UNSC including the bow of the Lone Ranger. He swapped out some armor that had been shredded and replenished his ammo supply. He did run into the occasional covenant straggler or a couple rebels who thought they could try and take over this place.

Kray jogged up a steep mountain that overlooked a valley. When he crested the peak, he saw smoke rising, which wasn't exactly uncommon, but this was thick and fresh. Kray removed the sniper rifle from his back and replaced it with his assault rifle. He zoomed through the scope and scanned the field that was littered with bodies, wrecks, and a rouge pelican that seemed intact. Around it were several men in makeshift armor and older models of the assault rifle. Hmm. Easier than taking down a grunt with a jackhammer.

He slid down the hill and equipped his assault rifle. He crept towards the rebel encampment. He wove his way between debris and behind guards. The pelican was now a mere ten meters away. But there were at least ten men sitting outside the bay doors of the pelican. They were clustered together closer than any experienced soldier would be. Kray released a frag grenade from his belt and held it at the ready. He stepped forward and made himself known.

"Live or die. Your choice." Kray growled. Rebels being the genius that they are, retrieved their rifles and tried to take aim on Kray. Being fifteen steps ahead of them, had already primed the grenade and thrown it. The grenade landed perfectly at the center of everyone. The grenade detonated and all but two went down. Kray squeezed the trigger and released a controlled burst at each man. He charged towards the pelican and got into the pilot seat. He turned on the engine and started to hover above the ground. Kray pressed the accelerator and sped off across the sky. He was low on fuel so would have to find a source in a city.

A small smile danced across Kray's lips. He had a ride out of here at last! Now he would finish the fight.

I'm dedicating this books to all of my fans from the Spartans Don't Die story. I hope you all enjoy this prologue! But do not fret, I will explain the ending of the last story in detail! So stick with me, so we can Finish the Fight! And remember, Spartans Don't Die.


	2. Ambush

Disclaimer for rest of story. I do not own halo. That is now 343 burden that they are royally screwing.

Kray

V-766

00:31

Two Months Earlier

Kray rose slowly from the ground. He hit it hard. He watched the pelican he fell from fly tumble out of sight behind a mountain. He quickly assessed the situation. Alone in the middle of a bog. Multiple fractured ribs and at least one was broken. Left arm dislocated by the way it felt. And a single M6D pistol with three full clips. He needed to find shelter and recuperate. He began walking towards the towering mountain the pelican flew over with the hope of finding a suitable cave or better yet, his team.

Present Day

05:41

Kray woke up with a start. All he seemed to dream about was the last moment he'd been with his team. The pelican had been shot by a banshee and he was sucked through the hole where the rear bay doors once had been. Kray climbed to his feet and opened the door to the outside world from his temporary home in the pelican. He stopped in a nearby city the night before to look for a fuel depot and top off the gas tank.

He remembered seeing a gas station on his way in. He headed that way. The city, like so many others, was in ruins and home to some of the few survivors, rebels, and occasionally covenant. Kray scanned the roofs and balconies. It was quiet and completely deserted. The only sound was his boots on the concrete street. He saw a slight flicker on his motion sensor from behind him and he turned around and his AR snapped up. His eyes swept the road. Clear.

Kray turned around and started to jog. The station was near. He saw a sign. But then the red flicker appeared again along with several more. Kray spun around and brought his rifle to bear and was greeted by fire from multiple directions. His shield flared and he dove behind a wall. He peeked around to try and get an idea where everyone was at. He counted three on an apartment complexes balcony. Two more on its roof. Two at the front entrance. And saw five red dots showing that they were in the building he had ducked behind.

He moved along the wall till he found a door leading inside. He opened it and swept the room. He moved through the building checking corners and every room. He went up to the third floor after clearing the second and heard muffled voices behind a door. He raised his rifle and kicked the door in.

He shot a burst into a the first man he saw, shattering his skull and sending brain material and blood splattering the walls and window. Kray swung the butt of his rifle at another man, hitting him in the jugular and killing him instantly. A third rebel, a woman, charged him and was met by the blade of his knife. The final to shot at him while his back was turned. Kray spun on his heels and hurled his knife at the fourth rebel hitting him in the Adam's apple. He sprinted to the fifth and final man and used his index finger and his middle finger as a dagger and stabbed him in the throat.

Five rebels dead in under sixty seconds. To slow. He was rusty. He drew his knife from the fourth rebels gushing wound and replaced it in its scabbard on his chest. He then equipped his sniper rifle and aimed across the street at the balcony. He let off three rounds, killing the three rebels and painting the rails, walls, and windows red with their blood. He popped off one more shot at one man on the roof before reloading only to blow off the partners head. The two in the doorway disappeared.

Kray walked back out of the building and started jogging again. He could see the station in the distance.

As always please comment and follow this story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Her

Kray

V-766

6:12

Kray looked across the street. The gas station looked clear, but there was a thick stench of death that deterred him. The Spartan checked his ammo. Two full clips left in his sniper rifle. And four and a half mag's of assault rifle ammo. And one frag. Kray jumped out of the window of the building he'd been hiding in. He sprinted across the street and slid to a low wall that wrapped around the station. Kray peeked over and looked to his left and right, then scanned the rooftops of all nearby buildings.

Once he was sure it was clear, he proceeded towards the building. The glass door was shattered. He bent his neck to a ninety degree angle and walked through sideways. He swiftly moved through every isle until he found the refillable gas canisters. He grabbed four and held two in each hand. He took them out to the pump stations and began filling them up. He needed a credit card but when you're a Spartan, you can just smash it.

He filled up the first and replaced it with a second. Just as he placed the nozzle into the canister, his shields were berated by bullets from multiple directions. Kray brought his AR up and took fire on the first visible contact. He went down followed by two of his comrades that were crouching behind a car. A bullet hit him in the left arm and completely drained his shields as well as sending him to the floor. Kray was dazed. He started to crawl towards the store. Bullets were pinging off his bare armor. A few rounds made it through and pierced his flesh.

He was almost to the door when the bullets stopped. He heard shouting and footsteps drawing nearer. All Kray had was his sniper rifle. He shifted around and grabbed it with his right hand. He leaned against the door frame and raised the rifle to his eye using his knees as a bipod. The first man who came into view was greeted by a bullet to the head. His head exploded sending blood everywhere around him within a eight foot radius.

He killed two more leaving them with gaping holes in their chest. His fourth shot missed by the man rolling. By now Kray's shields were nearly at full strength. The rebels must have known that. They laid into him with assault rifle fire. Kray tried to reload but it was impossible. A sniper shot rang out from somewhere and he knew this was it.

But the bullet never his him. The gas pumps erupted into flames sending the rebels sprawling on the floor either dead, dying, or wounded. Kray flew through the store, went through several racks, and landed in the freezers. Blood was covering his visor. He tried to wipe it off but nothing happened. Then he realized, the blood was his own. He took off his recon helmet and laid it on the floor gently.

His armor was shredded. Blood poured from multiple wounds. All the biofoam in the world couldn't seal this up but he tried it anyway. He emptied the can into his body and let the cool foam go to work. He tried to relax. It works best when the body is relaxed.

His eyes were closing when he heard footsteps. They came to finish the job. Kray's eyes snapped open. He was weaponless, but Spartans are their own weapon. He picked up a shard of glass and stood up. He stood at the ready. Ready to charge whoever was coming and slit their throat. He gripped the glass tightly as the footsteps neared.

He saw a shadow. Soon he saw an armored boot. Followed by a shock that his him harder than that sniper round. A Spartan stood in the doorway clad in black scout armor. He didn't need to see their face. The new armor couldn't even hide who they were.

"Alyssa."


	4. Restrained

Kray

V-766

6:42

Kray starred at her, his mouth agape. She raised her arms and removed her helmet. He looked into her familiar, frosty blue eyes and…

"YOU'RE NOT REAL!" Rage overwhelmed him. He charged at her, the glass raised. Before he could bring it down, her hand snapped up and grabbed onto his wrist. Alyssa obviously had the edge with Kray being riddled with bullets, but he still tried.

"Kray, enough," She said softly. "It's me. I'm real"

Kray only growled and continued. Alyssa sighed.

"Artyom, get down here." Alyssa shouted. Moments later, another Spartan appeared behind her. He raised his rifle and aimed at Kray's head. "No. Give him the sedative. "

He nodded. He removed a syringe from his satchel and approached Kray. Kray tore free from Alyssa's grip.

"Stay back, or I'll gut you." Kray was fuming. He was filled with anger. He was drugged somehow. Or he's hallucinating. Kray lunged at the Spartan named Artyom. The Hazop armor clad Spartan easily sidestepped the lunge and stabbed the needle into his neck. His thumb pressed down on the plunger. In seconds Kray's vision darkened and he collapsed in a heap on the shop floor.

Kray

V-766

13:51

Kray woke up. He was dizzy and his neck was sore. He tried to raise an arm to rub it but he couldn't. His arms were strapped to his side on a medical table. His legs too. In fact his whole body except for his head was strapped down. Kray lifted his head and looked around. The room was old and ratty. Wallpaper torn and hanging from the walls.

He tried to yell but couldn't. He ran his tongue across the roof of his mouth. It felt like sand paper. He heard a scuttling sound outside the door, along with hushed voices. Well, more like a lone female voice. A moment later, the door opened and Alyssa walked in. Instead of anger, Kray only felt confusion.

"Who are you?" Kray croaked. She smiled.

"It is me, Aslyssa." She responded.

"You died. They told me you died!" He was furious. How could they lie to him.

"I was sent to work for ONI. They had to falsify my death so nobody would look for me." There were tears in her eyes. Kray felt sadness but immediately replaced it with anger.

"Why would you do that to me?"

"Because, I'm a Spartan, And the mission always comes first."

"Hmm, whatever. Release me." Alyssa sighed and nodded. She walked over to the table and unbuckled him. He sat up and rubbed his neck. Kray got off the table and walked towards the door. He grasped the handle and started to turn it but stopped. He heard something. A faint humming sound. He turned around just as the room exploded. Kray flew through the door and down some stairs. He landed at the bottom of the stairs.

His armor was already highly damaged and he didn't have his helmet. He looked up the stairs. The room was on fire and he could see a huge hole in the wall and roof. Kray got up and was about to go downstairs when he realized, Alyssa was up there.

He sprinted back up the stairs and ran into the burning room. There was smoke everywhere. He looked around but couldn't see her. The humming sound returned and then a pelican flew into view. He became filled with a calm anger. He looked strait into the cockpit and smiled.

Kray charged at the pelican jumped towards it. He landed on the cockpit. He slammed his gauntleted fist into the cockpit over and over again. He grabbed a grenade off the pilots belt and primed it. He released his grip from the cockpit and slid off the nose. He started to plummet towards the ground. The pelican exploded and shrapnel flew everywhere.

Kray hit the ground hard on his back. His vision darkened. He was fading out. Before his eyes closed, he saw a giant piece of burning green medal falling towards him.


End file.
